March 10, 2014 - March 31, 2014
This is Boomerang's schedule for March 10 - April 6, 2014. Monday, Mar 10 *6:00am - Captain Planet and the Planeteers, The Ark *6:30am - Tom & Jerry *7:00am - Tom and Jerry Kids, Bride of McWolfstein/''Hillbilly Hootenanny''/''El Smoocho'' *7:30am - Hero 108, The Rise of Lin Chung *8:00am - Camp Lazlo, Sweet Dream Baby, ''Spacemates *8:30am - Camp Lazlo, ''Squirrel Scout Slinkman", "Tusk Wizard *9:00am - The Garfield Show, Prehistoric Pup, Land of Later *9:30am - The Garfield Show, Laugh in A Can, The Non-Garfield Show *10:00am - The Smurfs, Now You Smurf 'Em, Now You Don't, Spelunking Smurfs *10:30am - The Smurfs, The Smurf Who Couldn't Say No *11:00am - Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm, Coach Pebbles *11:30am - The Adventures of the Koopalings,Star Struck Good Luck *12:00pm - Dexter's Laboratory, Beard to Be Feared, Quackor: Evil Fowl", ''Ant Pants *12:30pm - Dexter's Laboratory, ''Mom and Jerry, Chubby Cheese, That Crazy Robot *1:00pm - The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys *1:30pm - Super Mario World, Fire Sale *2:00pm - The Jetsons, The Little Man *2:30pm - The Jetsons, Las Venus *3:00pm - Teen Titans, Titans Together *3:30pm - Teen Titans, Things Change *4:00pm - Pokémon the Series: XY, Tactics Theatrics! *4:30pm - Pokémon the Series: XY, Reversing the Charges *5:00pm - Ben 10, Don't Drink the Water *5:30pm - Ben 10: Omniverse, Hot Stretch *6:00pm - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Scooby's Night With a Frozen Fright *6:30pm - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Haunted House Hang-Up *7:00pm - Tom and Jerry *8:00pm - The New Scooby-Doo Movies, The Exterminator *9:00pm - Tom & Jerry *10:00pm - Teen Titans, Titans Together *10:30pm - Teen Titans, Things Change *11:00pm - The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys *11:30pm - The Powerpuff Girls, Uh Oh Dynamo *12:00am - Ed, Edd n Eddy, Who, What, Where Ed, Keeping Up With the Eds *12:30am - Ed, Edd n Eddy, Eds-Aggerate, Oath to an Ed *1:00am - Johnny Bravo, The Sensitive Male, Bravo Dooby-Doo *1:30am - Johnny Bravo, Date with an Antelope, Did You See a Bull Run By Here?, Cookie Crisis *2:00am - Pixie & Dixie *3:00am - MGM *4:00am - Josie and the Pussycats, All Wong in Hong Kong *4:30am - Josie and the Pussycats, Melody Memory Mix-Up *5:00am - Yogi Bear *5:30am - Flintstone Kids, Flintstone Fake Ache, Killer Kitty, Captain Knaveman Tuesday, Mar 11 *6:00am - Captain Planet and the Planeteers, The Predator *6:30am - Tom & Jerry *7:00am - Tom and Jerry Kids, Droopy Hockey, Hawkeye Tom, No Tom Like the Present *7:30am - Hero 108, Terra Cotta Warriors, Strongest Punch & Kick *8:00am - Camp Lazlo, Lazlo Loves a Parade, Are You There S.M.I.T.S.? It's Me, Samson *8:30am - Camp Lazlo, Bearly a Vacation, Radio Free Edward *9:00am - The Garfield Show, The Caped Avenger Strikes Again!, The Superhero Apprentice *9:30am - The Garfield Show Teddy Dearest, Bath Day *10:00am - The Smurfs, The Adventures of Robin Smurf *10:30am - The Smurfs, Cursed Country *11:00am - Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm, Wooly the Great *11:30am - The Adventures of the Koopalings, Cassie and the Maiden *12:00pm - Dexter's Laboratory, Siblings and Sorcery, Ham Hocks 'n Arm Locks *12:30pm - Dexter's Laboratory, Hunger Strikes, Koosalagoopaagoop *1:00pm - The Powerpuff Girls, Stuck Up, Up and Away, Schoolhouse Rocked *1:30pm - The Powerpuff Girls, Collect Her, Supper Villain *2:00pm - The Jetsons, Jane's Driving Lesson *2:30pm - The Jetsons, G.I. Jetson *3:00pm - Teen Titans, Divide and Conquer *3:30pm - Teen Titans, Sisters *4:00pm - Pokémon the Series: XY, The Green Guardian! *4:30pm - Super Mario World, A little learning *5:00pm - Ben 10, Big Fat Alien Wedding *5:30pm - Ben 10 Omniverse, Have I Got a Deal for You *6:00pm - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, A Tiki Scare Is No Fair *6:30pm - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf? *7:00pm - Looney Tunes *8:00pm - The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Weird Winds of Winona *9:00pm - Tom & Jerry *10:00pm - Teen Titans, Divide and Conquer *10:30pm - Teen Titans, Sisters *11:00pm - The Powerpuff Girls, Stuck Up, Up and Away, Schoolhouse Rocked *11:30pm - The Powerpuff Girls, Collect Her, Supper Villain *2:00am - Pixie & Dixie *3:00am - MGM *4:00am - Josie and the Pussycats *4:30am - Josie and the Pussycats *5:00am - Yogi Bear Wednesday, Mar 12 *6:30am - Tom & Jerry Thursday, Mar 13 *6:30am - Tom & Jerry Friday, Mar 14 *6:30am - Tom & Jerry Saturday, Mar 15 *6:30am - Pixie & Dixie *7:00am - Looney Tunes *8-12am;Tom and jerry kids Sunday, Mar 16 *6:30am - Pixie & Dixie *7:00am - Looney Tunes Category:Under Construction Category:TV Schedules